Drowning
by x-Malfoy-x
Summary: No puedo evitarlo.... Me tienes ahogado en tu amor... ItaSasu


_Soy débil a cada cosa que haces. _

La tormenta estaba en su punto culminante. La lluvia empapaba todo a su paso, cayendo con una brutalidad asombrosa. Los truenos cada vez se oían más cerca.

Sasuke se revolvió entre las sabanas incapaz de dormir.

-Ototo...

-Nichan...? -Fijó su vista en la figura que acababa de entrar por la puerta de su habitación.

Estaba totalmente oscuro. Tan solo los rayos iluminaban la estancia y enseguida la oscuridad volvía a apoderarse del cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó confundido.

-Hazme sitio -Se tumbó al lado de Sasuke y le abrazo posesivamente -Que calentito estás...

El menor se sonrojo quedándose quieto.

-¿Dormimos juntos?

De su boca no volvió a salir ninguna palabra más. Deposito sus labios sobre los del pequeño comiéndoselos con desespero.

_Jamás pienso en nadie más que no seas tú._

-Okaasan -Gritaba desde las escaleras.

-Si buscas a tu hermano se fue muy temprano. Dijo que tenia que entrenar -Le dedico una amplia sonrisa llena de cariño -Se esfuerza mucho...Estoy muy orgullosa de él.

-Uhm...-Suspiro fastidiado.

-¿No tienes tarea? -Inquitió.

-Más tarde. Voy a buscar a Nisaaan -

-Pero si no sabes....-Se oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse -donde esta....

…

Llegaba lleno de polvo, con magulladuras y heridas en las piernas y los brazos.

-¡Sasukeeee! -

-No fue nada....Me caí -Dijo quitandole importancia.

Su madre lo llevo hasta el baño y allí le curó.

-No tienes que estar siempre pendiente de él...Ahora está tan ocupado con su formación...-Explico algo triste al ver la cara apenada de Sasuke.

-Antes íbamos juntos...Auu -Chilló cuando estaba desinfectandole las rozaduras.

Cuando terminó le dio un beso al ojinegro y lo mando a la cama.

Allí Sasuke no paró de pensar en Itachi hasta que cayo rendido por el sueño.

_Y lloró por la misma maldita estupidez._

-No le regañes...-Imploró agachando la cabeza enfrente de su padre.

-¡Sasuke no te metas! -Gritó asustando al chico -Esto es entre Itachi y yo. Él debía cumplir con su misión y no lo hizo. Que acarré las consecuencias.

Después de un largo discurso entre gritos y reprimendas ambos se fueron a su habitación. A la de Itachi.

-Vete...-

-¿Por qué? -Se echo encima de él haciéndole caer al suelo -Dejame estar contigo...-Las mejillas del mayor se mojaron con las lagrimas que caían desde los ojos de Sasuke.

Itachi lo acurruco entre su pecho, dejando que llorará hasta hartarse.

_Ahora ya no hay más dolor._

-¿En que piensas? Llevás callado un buen rato...-

-Otosan...estaba muy furioso...

-Se le pasará -Deslizo sus dedos por sus cabellos despeinandolos -¿Vamos mañana al bosque?

La cara de Sasuke se iluminó.

-Siiiiii -Dio un salto y empezó a correr en circulos-¡¡Quiero ir, quiero ir!!

-Esta bien -Era feliz...

_Me dejas sin aliento._

-Cógelo -Tiro veinte Shurikens en dirección al árbol más grande.

En segundos la silueta de Sasuke se movió ágil por las ramas logrando atraparlos todos menos uno.

-Tsk...No lo conseguiré -Refunfuño mal humorado -Llevaban media hora entrenando y cada vez le costaba más seguir el ritmo impuesto por su hermano.

-Todo lleva su tiempo...-Comentó tratando de animarle -Vas a convertirte en el mejor ninja...

-¡Bakaaa! Yo no soy como tú -Chilló escondiendo sus ojos bajo su flequillo -¿No me ves? …

Se acercó con pasos lentos y firmes hasta el cuerpo que temblaba envuelto en un aura de tristeza. Le cogió del mentón obligandole a fijar sus oscuras miradas.

-No vuelvas a decir eso -Y acto seguido beso sus labios en un sutil roce.

Las mejillas del menor se sonrojaron y dejo de temblar.

_Mi corazón late de nuevo._

-¿Donde estabais? -Cuestiono autoritario su padre.

-Entrenando. Nichan me enseñaba sus técnicas nuevas, son sorprendentes. Deberías haberle visto -Decía emocionado con los ojos brillantes.

-Ya basta -Alzo la voz cabreado -En esta casa hay unas normas y si vivís en ella tendréis que cumplirlas.

-Pero...-Mikoto trató de calmarlo en vano.

-No digas nada. Iros a lavar -Y dicho esto tomo la taza de té sin siquiera mirarles.

...

-Estúpido...-

-Eh...-Frotó su espalda y trazo una torpe caricia por su hombro -Está enfadado. No importa.

Siempre le consolaba y malcriaba como él que más.

-Solo hemos llegado media hora tarde y ya se pone rabioso....No tiene derecho a enfadarse...-Itachi acerco su boca al lóbulo de Sasuke.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien? -Se estremeció. Sentía la respiración de su hermano mayor caliente. Su voz penetró sensual en sus oídos.

-Nisaan...-¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que me vuelves loco? Y te aprovechas de ello -Si...-Me veía patético. No podía articular más de dos palabras con sentido. Me alteras.

Se separó dejando a un Sasuke completamente descolocado. Su corazón bombeaba furioso.

_No puedo evitarlo._

Alzo sus brazos para que Itachi pasará su pijama.

-Eres un niño...-Sonrió al terminar de colocarle la prenda.

El menor infló sus mofletes y desvió su mirada ofendido.

-El más guapo -Las orbes negras de Sasuke volvieron a tomar su fulgor característico al oírle. Agacho su cabeza tímido ante el cumplido.

-Me quedo...-Pronunció algo inseguro.

-Ven -Le indicó con la mano que se acercará y choco sus dedos en su frente.

-Auch -Se quejo sobandose -¿Por qué haces eso?

El mayor se quedo en silencio observándole, sin contestarle, ni dejar que ningún sonido ni palabra saliera de sus labios. Pronto Sasuke apartó la mirada cohibido.

_Fluyo libremente entre tus brazos._

Se acurrucaron sobre el futon. Sasuke de lado, dándole la espalda. Itachi agarró a su hermano en un movimiento fugaz atrayendole hacía sí.

-No me evites -Espetó claro.

-Tsk...-Intento desahacerse del agarre sin lograrlo. Su aniki era mucho más fuerte y cuando se empeñaba en algo, no lo dejaba estar por nada del mundo -Deja...

-¿Qué te pasa? -Las rabietas de Sasuke no eran algo especial. Cada día tenia mil y una pero esta vez notó que estaba intranquilo. Lo conocía tanto o más que a él mismo.

-Nada...-

Itachi entrelazo sus manos por su cintura hasta que el tenso cuerpo del menor se relajo.

_Te llevo adentro y si te pierdo...muero._

-¿Es por mi?-Sí. Todo. Ni sus misteriosos ojos negros carentes de expresión, ni su fría apariencia que se empeñaba en mostrar a los demás conseguían despistarle. Itachi advertía todo en Sasuke.

-Si -

Calló. Se puso encima de él. Algunos cabellos se habían desecho de su coleta y ahora caían sobre el pecho de Sasuke.

-Da igual lo que pasé mañana, el mes que viene o dentro de mil años. Ahora me tienes aquí -Su aliento lidiaba en la piel del menor -Contigo.

Apoyo sus manos por encima de la cabeza de Sasuke y bajo hasta volver a sentir su dulce boca. Una vez y otra hasta desgastarla por completo. Primero con movimientos pausados y después con rudeza, impregnando su fragancia en ellos para que nadie que no fuera él se atreviera a besarlos.

Levantó un poco su camiseta y colo una mano por debajo. Noto el cuerpo de su hermano corresponderle en el acto. Palpitaba ante su tacto. Provocar esa clase de reacciones en él le encantaba.

Pequeños suspiros ahogados salían por la boca de Sasuke, sin que él fuera capaz de acallarlos. Los dedos de Itachi acariciaban cada poro de su piel, encendiendole.

_Tú sabes que no puedo resistirme._

Y rozo su erección, sin tapujos ni excusas de por medio. Los dos querían, lo necesitaban. Añoraban sentirse. Los jadeos inundaron la habitación. Itachi tapaba la boca de Sasuke cada vez que se adentraba en su interior. En estocadas firmes y directas, cabalgaban, entregándose al placer de sus cuerpos. El infierno se había apoderado de ellos, convirtiéndoles en puro fuego.

-Ahhh...ah -Gruño con voz ronca derramándose en su entrada. Correrse dentro de su hermano era el elixir prohibido que querría probar cada noche.

_Amame de boca a boca._

Mordió su labio provocandole una pequeña herida que no tardo en sangrar. Aquella y muchas otras serían sus huellas. La marcas que prevenían una único motivo; le pertenecía. Solo a él. Cualquiera que no fuera él moriría de la forma más cruel antes de tocarlos.

Sasuke entreabrió su boca al sentir el sabor de su propia sangre. Itachi la lamió con gusto para seguidamente meter su lengua entre sus morros y darle un morreo de infarto. Un gran espasmo atravesó la espina dorsal de Sasuke, como electricidad.

Su saliva se mezclaba y sus cuerpos se frotaban entre sí pidiendo más.

_Hasta hacerme pedazos._

Si la felicidad se pudiera resumir en un momento ambos lo tenían claro; era ese, juntos. Se habían olvidado del frío que reinaba en la habitación, de si sus padres podían oírles o si podía acabarse el mundo. No importaba.

-Voy a quedarme contigo, para siempre.

Sasuke sonrió, estrechándose más contra el cuerpo de su ahora...amante.

Pasaron la noche acostados, desnudos, durmiendo hasta bien entrada la mañana.

Al despertar se encontró la cara de Itachi que le estaba mirándole fijamente.

-Tenemos que ir a desayunar -

_Incluso "por siempre" no parece lo suficientemente largo._

Itachi le cogió de la nuca y acortó su distancia.


End file.
